


Misunderstandings

by bjdunkelfuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjdunkelfuck/pseuds/bjdunkelfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the otpprompt thing: Imagine your OTP is in high school. Person A has had their locker vandalized and person B was seen standing in front of A’s locker. So the principal calls person A and B and their parents and starts questioning person B. At first B is very evasive, but then they get really flustered. Finally they pull out a letter from their bag and slam it on the desk, then run off. It turns out to be a love letter from B to A, but B never got the courage to put it in A’s locker. The vandalizing is just an unfortunate coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

Michael shifted from foot to foot as unfolded and refolded the small piece of paper in his hand. The locker was right in front of him, Gavin’s locker, but he still didn’t know if he could do it. What if he just made a complete fool of himself? What if Gavin laughed in his face and walked away?

Michael was so caught up in his worrying that he didn’t notice the scratched words covering the blue locker until one of the yard duties walked by and saw the defaced locker with Michael right in front of it.

“Jones!”

Michael jumped at the sound of his last name and looked up at the woman with wide eyes, “What?”

She gave him an irritated and looked at the scratched metal then back at Michael, “We’re going to the office. Now.”

Michael followed her glance to the locker and noticed FREAK etched into it then back at the yard duty, “Wait, no, I-”

“You can explain it to Mrs. Moore.” she cut him off quickly and gripped his wrist, nearly dragging him to the office. Michael shoved the paper back in his bag while she wasn’t looking and stumbled after her, frustration evident on his face. She stopped at a chair in the main office and told him to sit which Michael did despite his annoyance at being accused of something he didn’t do.

Michael tapped his fingers on the armrest as he waited and after a few minutes, Gavin wandered into the office as well, the yard duty sitting him down across from Michael. Gavin shifted nervously in his seat and when Michael looked up at the movement, Gavin looked away from him in what looked like embarrassment. Michael furrowed his eyebrows at that. What did Gavin have to be embarrassed about?

“Gavin?” Michael tried to be soft in his tone but he sounded more irritated than anything.

Gavin still wasn’t looking at him as he replied, “Yeah?”

“Look, I di-”

The receptionist gave Michael a dirty look, “Leave the poor boy alone.”

Michael ground his teeth but shut his mouth and sat back in his seat. They waited in aggravating silence until a dark haired tattooed man and blonde woman with several tattoos as well entered the office. The moment Michael met the man’s eyes he was given the most deadly glare he’d ever seen. They’re probably Gavin’s parents. Great.

The receptionist smiled at them, “Good afternoon.”

The woman gave her a smile but the man got right to the point, “Geoff and Griffon Ramsey, we’re Gavin’s guardians. You called us in?”

Guardians? Who said that?

The receptionist nodded, “Yes, it seems Mr. Jones vandalized your son’s locker with some… cruel things.”

Michael stood up so fast his chair almost toppled over, “I didn’t do anything to the locker!”

“Mr. Jones, you need to sit down. We can discuss it when your parent arrives.”

Michael glared at her but flopped back into the seat, muttering under his breath, “Prick.”

She looked back at Gavin’s parents when he was seated, “We’re going to discuss the issue once Mr. Jones’ parent arrives so you may take a seat for now.”

They nodded their heads in understanding and sat on either side of Gavin. They murmured to each other which only further irritated Michael. It took another twenty minutes for Mrs. Jones to get to the office and the look she gave him when she got inside made him want to crawl into a hole.

The receptionist gestured to the principal’s office and Michael stood to walk with his mom, Gavin and his parents behind him. Mrs. Moore, the principal, gestured for them to sit and turned away from her computer to address them. “So it seems Mr. Free’s locker was vandalized, yes?”

Gavin nodded and she continued, “And Mr. Jones has been accused of doing it?”

Michael muttered, “Yeah, but I didn’t fucking do it.”

Mrs. Jones hissed, “Michael!” at his profanity but Michael just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wall behind Mrs. Moore.

“So you deny the claims, Michael?”

Michael’s eyes snapped back to Mrs. Moore at the use of his first name and he nodded, “Yeah, I didn’t do anything to the locker.”

“Then why were you standing in front of it?” Gavin glanced over at Michael as he spoke up.

Michael stared at him wide-eyed for a second before looking away, “I-um…”

Gavin’s father scoffed at him, “Exactly.”

Mrs. Moore gave him a warning look, “Mr. Ramsey, please.”

He mumbled an apology and she looked back at the boy in question, “Michael?”

“I was just… it-I didn’t-” Michael’s face flushed and he fumbled with his backpack as he tried to explain himself. He could feel Gavin watching him and he opened the small compartment of his bag to grab the paper. He gripped it in his hand for a moment before slamming it onto the desk and standing up. He pushed past Gavin’s and his own mom as he rushed out of the office. He heard his mother call his name but he kept going.

Gavin stared at the crumpled piece of lined paper and picked it up curiously. He carefully unfolded it and read over the scribbled words.

I know letters are the pussy way to tell someone you like them but fuck it, I’m a pussy. Whatever. I just wanted you to know how much I fucking adore you, it’s definitely more than I should. The way you laugh melts my goddamn heart and you’re so adorable I can’t even think straight, could you just tone that down a little? This is the most cheesy bullshit I’ve ever written but I do really like you, alright?

Michael Jones

Gavin stared at the words and read them once, twice, three times before his mind could comprehend what was happening. Michael liked him, holy shit, Michael like him too.

Gavin stood from his chair and raced after Michael, ignoring Geoff’s groan of annoyance. He found Michael a few minutes later with his head against Gavin’s locker. Once he was close enough, he could hear Michael muttering to himself.

“...fucking idiot. You’re a goddamn idiot. You had to write that shitty ass letter and then fail to notice the huge carvings in the locker. Fu-”

“Michael?”

Michael looked up at him and his face went bright red when he saw it was Gavin, “Uh, look, you-”

“Michael.”

“What?”

Gavin took either side of Michael’s face in his hands and gently pressed their lips together, just as quickly as he did, he pulled back. Michael shook his head at him, “Nope, uh-uh, you aren’t just gonna stop like that. Kiss me for real, asshole.”

Gavin laughed and closed the distance again, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of Michael’s lips before the skidding of shoes echoed behind them and they heard Geoff groan, “Really? Goddamnit, Gavin.”

Gavin jerked back at the sound of his adopted father’s voice and rolled his eyes at his exasperation. He dropped his hands from Michael’s face and turned to Geoff, “Sorry.”

“Whatever. I’m assuming this dude didn’t fuck up your locker then?”

Gavin shook his head and Geoff sighed, “So who did?”

Gavin shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Great. Well, let’s explain to the rest of them that you two are just being oblivious idiots and not trying to hurt each other.”

Michael scoffed but Gavin just rolled his eyes and took Michael’s hand, following Geoff back to the office. Michael flushed as Gavin intertwined their fingers and Gavin grinned at him with amusement. Michael stuck his tongue out at him, “Don’t look so pleased.”

“But I am pleased, Michael!”

Michael rolled his eyes although he smiled back at him. Yeah, whoever fucked up Gavin’s locker was going to have some trouble sitting down when Michael found out who it was.

 


End file.
